


Captive

by Jung__Story



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood and Injury, Feral Behavior, Feral Obito, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Madara boi is alive here don’t mention it, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Sad Obito, Science Experiments, Scratching, Self-Harm, Self-Lubrication, Sex Slave, Social Anxiety, the first chapter is long af don’t kill me, this was supposed to be a oneshot pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jung__Story/pseuds/Jung__Story
Summary: Kakashi never expected to find his friend alive, more so locked in a dungeon with a feral glint in his eye.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. IDK

Kakashi believed this is going to be an easy mission, ever since he joined anbu every order received was completed with outstanding results and he managed to get a good reputation going for himself both in the village and corporation, with both the third and fourth hokage being very satisfied with his results and the way he could complete the mission discreetly and with close to no casualties.

Well for the most part of his career, at first the silver haired male faced issues when it came to the causality count, he was more concerned about completing the mission than protecting these close to him, earning himself the title of White Fang among his subordinates that were rather apprehensive to work with him, due to the reason previously mentioned. 

It took him some time and a lot of lecturing from his friends and the Fourth Hokage himself to finally understand what was really important- protecting the people close to him. 

Deep in his heart he always knew that it was what’s the most important, the life of his comrades was of up most importance but he somehow lost himself in that aspect after loosing a person most dear to him. 

Losing his best friend messed with Kakashi quite a lot, to the point where the only thing he could think about was following in his footsteps. He didn’t mind putting his life, as well as other people’s lives on the line, dying with some dignity didn’t sound so bad.

Eventually he collected himself enough to understand the importance of human life, still, it doesn’t mean that he got over the loss of his friend, not even close to it, but he didn’t want to loose anyone else. 

That’s why when he heard that this was an easy C rank mission, he decided to only take one subordinate along with him, as a captain he had the right to assign and decide on stuff like that. 

The objectives were simple, infiltrate a barely protected building, find out what’s going on inside, come back with information. The building was an old one, supposedly empty facility on the boarder of the land of earth and land of fire, meaning that the area did not completely belong to the land of fire and so, this had to be a secret mission as not to cause some type of misunderstanding. Also, if something was to be going on inside, they didn’t want to know whoever was plotting something to find out that they know about it. 

Yes, the building was listed as abandoned and empty on their records but a few weeks ago they got a notice that someone saw some type of activity around the area. If there was a problem they had to know before the other land got to find out. 

The thing is, Hokage must’ve made a mistake, the mission; in Kakashi’s book; should’ve been ranked at least a rank B mission, and it was progressively getting worse as they pushed forward. 

Firstly they encountered a few guards in the area, highly trained ones at that, but even though they were overpowered in numbers, both him and Tenzo were outstandingly trained ninja, it was no surprise when one of the guards called for backup after the realisation that they were facing white fang hit him. 

Once the reinforcements arrived it was only a matter of time before both of the Anbu found themselves captured, led into a spacious and dark room, arms restrained with heavy chains behind their backs so that even when they regain their energy they couldn’t pull anything off. 

Kakashi’s knees hit the pavement floor with a loud noise caused from the impact of being pushed down harshly, he had to suck a harsh breath to not make a noise at the pain he feft in his limbs. He haven’t yet recovered from the recent fight and right next to him, he could hear that Tenzo was facing the same issue, heavy pants leaving his lips.

He wanted to tilt his face and check the state of his comrade but before he got Tenzo in his view, a sharp pain spread over his body at the feeling of someone yanking his hair from behind. He was forcefully made to look straight forward at what in his current blurred vision seemed to be an entrance to the room, not the one they came from because the silver haired might be exhausted but he still made sure to pay attention to his surroundings. 

“You’re gonna look where we want you to look, you understand?” The man holding onto his hair hissed in an annoying tone of voice, Kakashi could only imagine who it belonged to as the man himself was standing behind him, keeping him still and definitely pulling some of his strands out with the force he put into keeping him still. 

He didn’t answer of course, having a lot of dignity left and as a member of Anbu, he wasn’t anywhere near easy to break. In fact he would rather be killed right now than listen to anything these people tell him to do. 

“I asked if you understand.” The man raised his voice and yanked his hair around, once again not gaining a response and it wasn’t much of a surprise when a sudden kick to his lower back came. 

He barely managed to make a noise of complain before his head was yanked into a position where he could clearly see a punch coming to his face but before it connected, something similar to thin tentacles stopped the fist. 

“Calm down Hidan.” The man keeping a watch on Yamato said lowly; Kakashi made a mental note of the name; before adding a warning “Or I will make you.” 

The man, Hidan, scowled at the threat, irritation evident in his voice but eventually he lowered his arm, it would be a lie to say Kakashi wasn’t relieved, he was in a pretty weak state as it was, of course he would never admit it out loud. 

“Why are we here?” He heard Tenzo ask and immediately a wave of relief washed over him, hearing that his friend was in a state good enough to speak. “Why did you keep us alive?” 

“You’re asking good questions stranger” The nameless male said in acknowledgment, sounding nearly impressed by something so simple. “We are waiting for our boss right now, he will explain a few things.” 

Kakashi wondered what was there to explain, normally the two of them would be killed as soon as they lost the battle, because really, why would anyone keep spies alive. 

“Keeping us alive sounds like a bad move.” The silver haired finally spoke, not liking the way his voice sounded. “Unless you need us for something.” He suggested, hoping to get a response now. 

“Well isn’t he a smart one Kakuzu.” Hidan said, way too enthusiastically for the situation, it was irritating how lively the man behind him sounded. 

But he did manage to get a second name. Mentally going through everything he managed to find out till now, as to not forget it, after all their mission was to gain as much information on the place as they could before going back, although going back might not be as easy as they expected it to be. He managed to remember the layout of the part of the building they entered from and followed to get to this spot, the two names and also he could smell their status, standing behind him, was definitely an omega, and standing close to Tenzo was most definitely an alpha. With that information and the names it won’t be hard to find out the appearance of the two in the bingo book. 

“Aren’t you a loud one.” He spoke back, maybe not the smartest thing to do but he couldn’t help but be irritated, with the damage he took and his hair being constantly pulled this hard, his head was already pounding and he didn’t need all this noise coming from right behind him. 

“Don’t.” Kakuzu spoke to Hidan as soon as the remark from Kakashi came, as if expecting the other man to snap. 

Hidan was about to bark back on the other man but before he could a figure entered the room and he cut himself off before a word could as much as leave his mouth, a “tsk” the only indication of his dismay. 

The hand in his hair disappeared but his eyes fell on the figure entering the room nonetheless with no support, if this was their boss Kakashi knew it was the man to observe and follow everything he’s going to say to them. 

The man had long blonde hair, with a small ponytail on top, and just based on his appearance alone, rather petite body type and soft facial features, the silver haired guessed that it was an omega as well. 

The blonde walked over to them, taking a close look at the two, a small nod of his head followed the observation of Tenzo, he sounded nearly pleased at whatever he saw in him. Could it be that his friend was a beta and that’s what the man was checking? or maybe his appearance alone was somehow satisfying to the omega. 

The man then approached Kakashi and stared at him intensely, he didn’t like being watched to say the least and definitely not inspected like this, he could feel the blondes blue eyes burning holes into his being, and couldn’t help but avert his gaze away into different direction.

What was it that the male was looking for exactly? 

The blonde hummed, looking up at the two men in the back, Kakashi couldn’t see if they gestured something but he didn’t receive any response and so he shrugged and stepped back just slightly, done with his inspection at least for now. 

“Take the beta to the lab, this-“ He glanced over the silver haired Anbu before continuing the sentence. “stays here for now.” 

Kakashi glared at the blonde, tilting his face to look at Tenzo who trashed as Kakuzu pulled him away by the chains on his arms, the alpha pulled him back into the direction they came from, Kakashi made sure to make a mental note of that as right now there was nothing he could do but it was still important for him to know where exactly they were taking him. 

He won’t just leave him here if he gets a chance to escape. 

“Eyes on me.” The blonde said and before Kakashi could react his hair was pulled again, the omega behind him chuckling, clearly satisfied that he got the chance to manhandle him again. 

There wasn’t much Kakashi could do about it. 

“So Silver fang? Kakashi of the leaf... beta?” The blonde said the last part sounding more like a question than a statement and it made Kakashi uncomfortable to no end. 

His status was an extremely sensitive topic. 

“At least that’s what the files say” The male said, matter of factly as he again walked closer, crouching right in front of him and once again, his eyes were burning holes into the betas being. “Anti suppressants?” 

Kakashi’s eyes widened, no one up to this point ever made this claim and it was one of his biggest fears, being exposed like this. He would’ve head butted the other if his head wasnt kept in place like this. 

He could feel his blood boil as the man in front of him snorted in amusement, followed by a laugh by the omega behind him. 

“That’s the weirdest shit I heard in a while.” Hidan breathed out and Kakashi clenched his fists behind his back. This was one of the reasons he used anti suppressants to mask the fact that he was an omega. 

Omega’s were never going to be treated with as much respect as betas or alphas in the ninja world and it was a known fact, barely any omega could even get to the point Kakashi was at, underestimated and judged, he didn’t want to deal with all that, instead he wanted to be seen for his actions and that’s why his father suggested anti suppressants ever since the point he presented as an omega. 

This was more than humiliating to him, and the laughs didn’t help. 

“Hey, don’t look so gloomy, we are omega’s too. But my man, why would you hide it like that?” He sounded more serious at first but by the end of his sentence he couldn’t hide his amusement once again and Kakashi glared at him, not a word leaving his lips. “That’s so pathetic damn.” 

The man snorted one last time before straightening up and walking away, but not leaving yet. 

“Usually we treat omega’s right here but you... you will be an exception, i mean, should we even consider you an omega if you yourself don’t.” He seemed to be thinking it over before hanging his head low and letting out an over dramatic sigh. “Man, you’re a weird one.” 

“I have a suggestion.” Hidan spoke up, receiving a hum of acknowledged in response. “How about we feed him to one of our alphas to put him in his place.” 

Kakashi’s eyes widened, whatever “feed” meant didn’t sound good. He didn’t want to find out what exactly it meant tho and mustered some strength to pull his hair out of Hidans grip, definitely loosing some hair in the process but he couldn’t care. 

It was a good attempt but as much as he moved to do something he was spent, there was not much energy left in his body and before he could lift himself up onto his legs he was sent to the floor by a kick once again, barely managing to fall back onto his knees and not his face. 

“Okay, maybe not one but two alpha’s.” Hidan changed his decision. “So, Deidara?” 

“I think that’s a great idea actually.” Kakashi could see a little sadistic smile dancing across the lips of the blonde, a shiver running through his body at the mere thought of what the two were talking about. “But just one, two and he won’t come out alive and we just want to teach him a lesson my man.” He said, waving his hand at Hidan as if signalling he should should chill a little, clearly it was just a game for him as soon enough he whispered out a quiet “or do we.”

Hidan let out a noise of complain, clearly not happy about the fact that Deidara didn’t want him ripped to pieces, or at least acted like he didn’t. 

“So, I leave this to you.” 

And just like that Kakashi was being led through another coridor, stopping by what seemed like a lab where Hidan took something from a woman that was more than interested in the silver haired omega, probably because of his anti suppressants situation.

They stripped him off the armour he was wearing as an anbu, but for some reason left his pants, mask and shirt on. Obviously, Kakashi didn’t want to be stripped naked but it was questionable how they would strip him yet leave some garments on, he raised a brow at Hidan, who now revealed his face to him. 

“He will deal with that.” Was his only explanation and Kakashi wondered who “he” was, only as a way to prepare himself because realistically he would rather not find out, obviously not having a say in the matter. 

Just like he had no choice but to swallow whatever it was that Hidan forced into his mouth. It was a small pill that dissolved on his tongue, still he refused to swallow the substance, keeeping the liquid trapped in his mouth until Hidan realised and covered both his lips and nose, preventing him from breathing. Trashing around could only take him so far as escaping was out of the question, slowly but surely he was forced to swallow the substance, the grey haired seemed more than pleased and amused by the fight Kakashi had in him. 

They continued the walk during which Kakashi slowly realised what the pill did exactly, his scent was changing to the one he despised, he smelled like the omega that he was and he hated it, it made him feel like less than he was worth. 

“That’s more like it.” Hearing Hidan talking from the air around them, he would imagine an annoying grin stretching his face, in any other circumstance Kakashi would take care of this smug prick. 

They entered a different part of the building and as soon as they walked past the door a powerful scent hit his nose, powerful enough to make his knees buckle under his weight, he never smelled anything quite like it. 

He could tell that it was an alpha scent, his inner wolf reacted to it, a pang of fear rushing through his system. 

It wasn’t like Kakashi was one to be intimidated by an alpha but considering his current situation, and just the sheer power of the scent, this wasn’t a normal situation he was in. 

“Where are you taking me?” He finally spoke after keeping silent all this time, he did his best to mask the feeling of distress. 

“We keep alphas here.” Hidan explained, looking around at what Kakashi guessed were the numbers on all of the doors they were walking past, as if looking for a certain cell, Kakashi figured that they kept alphas in these from what the other just said and it would explain why the scent around was this overwhelming, the number of cells was frightening. How sick was it to keep actual people closed up like this. 

“But not normal alphas.” 

“Not normal?” He questioned, feeling more uncomfortable with every step taken. “Alphas in a rut?”

“Sharp aren’t we?” Hidan chuckled, tugging on his arms as he stopped in front of certain door. “Yours is special though” 

Kakashi stared at the door Hidan made him face, feeling the other males chin rest on his shoulder, he could see the smug smirk on his lips with the corner of his eye. There was no limit to how irritating this man was, but he wasn’t Kakashi’s biggest worry right now. 

“Special?” He questioned, bitting his lip under his mask. 

It couldn’t possibly get any worse than an alpha in rut. 

Okay how much of a pussy move would it be of him to start begging for mercy right now... too pussy for his liking thats for sure. 

His thoughts must’ve shown on his face because Hidan laughed as he reached for the handle of the door, swiftly pulling them open and pushing him inside hard enough for him to land cheek first on the ground, he barely managed to lift himself up on his elbow and the door were snapped shut. 

There’s no way to explain the sinking feeling in his stomach as he heard multiple locks click into place. 

It took him a moment to register anything past the door closing on him but even in his shocked state, he wouldn’t miss the heavy scent of an alpha in the air, it made his whole body shiver and he was hundred perfect sure that the cause of this intense scent was somewhere close. 

He raised himself up into a sitting position slowly, not daring to move faster than necessary or move his gaze away from the door. He was thankful that his restraints were off but his body was still weak and his senses were betraying him. After this long on hormone suppressants, his system suddenly being rid of them was acting out, he could feel cold sweat forming under his clothes. 

A deep rumble erupted from the opposite side of the room, there was no mistaking it, it definitely came from the alpha he was locked with, but it sounded more animalistic than anything he ever heard a human make. 

Gulping, the silver haired male slowly looked in the direction of the noise, the room was shabby, dark and empty, the only item situated in the opposite corner of the room was a ripped mattress and covers tossed around it. Sitting on the bed was a male, considerably bigger than Kakashi himself. 

The man sat up with an unpleasant sound leaving his lips, hand coming up to rub his sleepy face, whole form slightly shaky, dark spiky locks tossed around in all directions. And he didn’t look pleased to be woken up. 

Kakashi watched in shock as the alpha grew more awake, scratching at the left side of his own face in distress, body fidgeting only for all movement to suddenly stop, and Kakashi knew he was doomed when the man lifted up his face to look at him. 

It was when Kakashi saw the blood red colour of the man’s eyes that he realised what Hidan meant by ‘special’, he just locked him with a feral alpha.

Both of them didn’t move for a long moment, he didn’t dare flinch as they stared at each other, nearly as if staying frozen could save him. 

He felt like prey for the first time in his life. Truth is, he had too much pride to ever sleep with an alpha, to think he was facing a feral one right now was frightening and he regretted having literally zero experience, although with a feral alpha experience didn’t really matter. 

The first one to make a move was obviously the alpha, and as soon as he advanced forward, not bothering to get up and walk to him, Kakashi tried to back away in his sitting position. 

It was pointless as a few shuffles later his back was pressed into the wall and the alpha was right in front of him, moving closer until his knees were between the omega’s legs and both of his hands on either side of the man’s body. 

Kakashi pressed into the wall as if it could swallow him, looking at the other wide eyed as the alpha leaned closer, eyes sharp and calculating and glued to Kakashi’s face as he took small whiffs of the omega’s scent. His face was so close that Kakashi could feel the short puffs of air on the skin of his neck. 

The gaze of the bigger wolf made him shiver, even though the man’s sniffing was concentrated on his neck, his scarlet eyes stayed locked with the omega’s, looking at him through his short lashes as if ready to pounce on him if the smaller dared to do something out of line while he had his fun. The alpha moved his sniffing slowly up his jaw and to his face and this way the omega could have a close look at his oppressor. 

His eyes were narrowed, brows knitted with a small wrinkle in the middle, right side of his face was covered with scars, it wasn’t hard to figure that the alpha did that to himself, after all he saw him scratching the area. Over all, he looked demolished and Kakashi spared a short moment to consider it attractive and somehow familiar. 

“Kakashi.” The alpha mumbled out under his breath, it was throaty and low but he still caught the word leaving the others mouth, leaving him confused and obviously, with not enough time to think about this right now. 

Was it worth to try and have a conversation with this man? His eyes darted across the room, looking for anything he could possibly use to protect himself, aside of the mattress and covers there was nothing. 

His only option were the covers. If only he could get to them somehow, he could use them to strangle the alpha at least temporarily, he could feel something inside of him protest at the idea, especially as he lowered his gaze to concentrate but instead saw a trail of thick black hair leading from the man’s belly button all the way down to the waist band of his ripped up pants. Kakashi subconsciously licked his lips without even realising he did it. 

He had no time to think about it further as the alpha got up and grabbed ahold of his hair, tightly enough so that when he moved the smaller male was simply being dragged along. He winced at the pain and reached to grab the wrist of the man with both hands, trying to ease some of the pain by pulling himself up just slightly, it was as if the alpha didn’t pay any attention to it as he just continued to pull him in the direction of his teared mattress, throwing the omega right into the nest he made of the covers. 

“Fuck” Kakashi complained at the impact his head made with the wall, the taller paid little mind to what he was doing. He grabbed a hold of the cover next to him, ready to put up another fight but as soon as he tried to get up his body was kicked back down by his chest and a loud growl left the alpha’s lips. 

The warning was loud and clear, but being apologetic wasn’t gonna work as he stared at the beast above him, the alpha’s expression changed from a calculating one to a darker one, much more animalistic for as he growled his sharp teeth came to view. 

In seconds he was on top of the omega, mouth on his neck, a noise of complain leaving the alpha when his lips came in contact with Kakashis mask and not his skin. It wasn’t much of an obstacle for him as he bit into the thin fabric, sharp teeth scratching the smallers neck dangerously as they pierced through the material. 

The alpha pulled and swiftly ripped up the fabric, revealing both his neck and face. 

Now he knew what Hidan meant when he said that clothing won’t be an issue. 

Kakashi gasped as he realised what exactly just happened, if the beast could do that with clothing he could do that with him too, and the whole thing happened so close to his throat. He could’ve been dead by now if the thing on top of him wanted him to be, it was sick how his inner omega bubbled up with excitement. 

He stiffed at the feeling of the others tongue on his neck, licking over his scent glad and causing a shiver to run through his spine, the feeling foreign but so warm and wet.

A satisfied rumble left the alpha’s throat as he tasted his skin, teeth following the movement of the tongue now before sucking on a particular spot. The action sending another feeling, this time straight to his groin, the mix of fear and pleasure the alpha’s mouth on his neck caused him was such a weird combination. 

Kakashi questioned himself, he could die at any moment and yet his body managed to gain pleasure from it. He had to fight this or else he will never be able to look at himself the same way. 

He raised his arms slowly as the alpha worked on leaving a mark on his neck, hissing as he left his teeth sink into his neck, dick twitching when the alpha sucked on the same spot, adding a bruise to the bite. It was hard to resist when his inner wolf wanted to submit. 

“Mine.” The alpha stated as soon as he was satisfied with the mark, in any other situation it could’ve been cute but right now it was only wicked. 

More so when he punctuated his statement with a hard grind into the omega’s crotch, a moan leaving the smaller’s lips in surprise. 

It was as if the bite did something to the alpha, he couldn’t protest as his shirt was ripped off his body and more marks placed on his skin, the alpha was bitting him everywhere along his neck and shoulders, his hips still tightly pressed against the omega’s. It was hard to think straight as with every little flinch of the man’s body, Kakashi’s own cock rubbed against the alpha’s own, and the stranger was more than eager to rub all up on him. 

“Get the fuck off me.” The omega hissed as his hands gripped onto the others shoulders and pushed him off with as much power as he could muster, surprisingly it worked as the alpha was too distracted biting into his flesh and was sent back, landing on his ass with a thud. 

Kakashi’s fingers clasped tightly on the material of the cover he wanted to use, he didn’t waste any time to try and get away, crawling off of the mattress and about to get up, he would’ve if not for the grip the alpha suddenly had on his ankle, he was much quicker and stronger than Kakashi himself, pulling him back as the omega yelped and nearly fell face first, barely managing to support himself on his elbows. 

In seconds the unhappy alpha was back on him, this time behind as he grabbed the omega by his hips and pulled his behind up right. 

The way the human beast pulled his pants off took his breath away, reflexively reaching to cover his ass with one of his hands, he felt even more exposed than before as he looked back at the face of his oppressor, who’s own gaze was hungrily glued to his wet hole.

He could feel it already leaking as he pathetically covered his puckered entrance, cheeks burning red as the alpha licked his lips at the sight, hating how the action made him leak even more and how he was growing excited just seeing the other loom over him so hungrily, with these red orbs burning holes into his body. 

The other was relentless, fuelled with his need to breed and before Kakashi could prepare himself, his wrists were gripped in the alpha’s strong grasp, keeping them at the side with one handed grip strong enough to prevent the omega from getting in his way again if he wanted to and he was leaning down to run his heated tongue over the sloppy hole in front of him. 

Kakashi couldn’t keep in the mewl of surprise as the hot muscle lapped up every drop of slick surrounding the area nearly greedily, pressing into his crack and stroking over his needy hole that seemingly got wetter the more the alpha hungrily collected everything, as if giving the other wolf more to work with. 

His body shook from the sheer pleasure the alpha was causing him as he licked everywhere with his long tongue, eventually concentrating surely where the omega wanted it the most, sucking on the pucker and pressing his tongue in. And not just the tip, Kakashi could feel the whole thing inside, rubbing at his walls and the rest of his resolve crumbled when the man behind him let out a noise of content at the taste, sending vibrations through him and making him clench on the tongue inside of him. 

It was really as if he wanted to devour him. 

The wet noises filling the room made Kakashi’s whole body burn in shame, he was past the point of coherent thinking though when he a string of moans left his lips as his cock leaked onto the ground and his face rested on the cold floor pathetically, not able to support himself in anyway as the alpha kept an even tighter, bruising hold on his wrists now. Not like he had enough strength left for that anyway. 

The grip was painful but not as painful as the feeling of the others teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his ass out of nowhere. 

The omega hissed, eyes shut tightly as he trembled from the power of his orgasm, he didn’t even realise he was close before spurs of white painted the ground beneath him. 

It was pathetic how a bite brought him over the edge like this, and how he came even though the alpha was doing everything simply to satisfy himself, not him. But he couldn’t care less about being used now. 

This was his first time with an alpha, he never expected being forced like this could feel so good, he could barely think about anything else other than staying in this position and allowing the bigger wolf to do whatever he wanted to do with him, like a little pliant hole, like an omega that he was. 

If he were in his right mind he would curse himself for these kind of thoughts, but there was something about this alpha’s scent that made his whole being want to submit and let’s not forget the fact that the feral wolf could only think about one thing, that being getting Kakashi’s little hole stuffed with his knot. He never expected finding it so hot, an alpha forcing him to take it anyway he pleases, holding him in place, filling him up. On top of everything he could never imagine himself wanting all this so bad, to be reduced to a whore. 

He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath as the alpha behind him leaned away, letting out a growl for whatever reason. 

Kakashi tilted his face to look back from his position on the floor, watching as the alpha stroked his own thick, redish cock with long fingers, cum oozing out impatiently. It was nearly a waste how it was dripping on the floor instead of coating his insides.

The omega licked his lips at the thought of having that length inside of him, his mouth, his ass, anywhere the alpha wanted to put it, hips swaying slightly as a form of invitation. 

The alpha might not be in his right mind but he didn’t miss the action, how could he with his glaring gaze fixed on the others body. 

He didn’t need to be told twice as he moved closer, both hands clasping on omega’s ass as he grinded against the wet spot, nails scratching into Kakashi’s pale skin dangerously. The pained noise he was about to let out mixed with one of pleasure as the bigger wolf entered him in one swift movement, bottoming out in less than a second and yet he felt every inch as it forced its way deeper and deeper into his welcoming heat. 

Kakashi keened at the way the girth stretched him out, the feeling so painful yet so good he could barely catch his breath. The alpha let out a groan as the tightness enveloped him and he didn’t waste any time before starting to move. 

“W-wait” The omega babbled out at the burning, intense sensation, and even though he said that he didn’t want the alpha to stop pounding him as soon as the first jab to his prostate came and he had no other choice but to realise how much he missed out on all this time. 

The alpha had his way with him, trusting in and out in short yet forceful strokes that left him stuttering on his own moans. He might’ve been drooling and babbling though not registering any of it, the alpha’s cock was just so perfect that with every thrust it would glide and press into his prostate at a painfully fast pace, not giving him even a small break to catch his breath. 

“Alpha, fuck fuck.” Was what mostly left his lips, that is, whenever he was able to make any type of sound other than pathetic pleas or various other noises that seemed to rille the alpha on even more. 

He could feel his knees growing weaker, sure to bruise as the alpha drilled him into the ground, chasing his own orgasm, using him as nothing more than a cum bucket as he started growing inside of the omega, precum leaking out whenever he trusted out just slightly further. It would either drip down Kakashi’s balls, ticklish and only adding to his high, or it would simply be fucked back inside with the speed he was being used at. 

The alpha let go of his ass that was stinging from the way the he kneaded it, instead leaning over the smaller, caging him in with his arms and somehow making him feel smaller than he actually was. The action made him realise just how helpless he is right now, although he’s been trapped ever since he entered the room. 

Alpha leaned down only to leave more bites on his shoulder blades and making the omega scream as he punctuated the bite with a particularly harsh thrust that would’ve sent him into his own puddle of cum on the ground if not for the fact that one of the alpha’s arms was wrapped around his waist tightly to keep his pliant body up.

The thrust sent him over the edge for a second time, black haired’s teeth sinking further into the sweaty skin as he groaned at the tightness around his cock, which successfully brought him to his orgasm too. 

Kakashi panted against the floor, barely keeping himself from falling down as the seed filled him up and spilled out of him through the tight gaps filled with the ferals cock who was still jabbing his hips forward every now and then as they both took a break. 

A short break apparently because the fullness in him never went down, the man was still as hard as he was a second ago and he had no reason to stop himself from grabbing the omega’s hips and continuing to abuse his hole with strong and fast thrusts. 

His hole was already sensitive and he clawed at the floor underneath him to try and ground himself. Wanting to both fuck back on the shaft and flinch away from it at the same time, after coming two times his cock was aching and twitched from the constant blows to his prostate. Either way, even if he wanted to flinch away from the constant stimulation, the alpha’s grip on his hips would keep him in place, and bring him straight back onto the hard length if he did manage to. 

He wanted to turn and see the alpha’s face, just so he could see how much he enjoyed filling the smaller with his cum, if he was making him feel as good as he himself was feeling. 

No praise came from the alpha on top of him though, which was understandable because it wasn’t a normal alpha, it was a feral alpha. What came instead though was the alpha sliding out of him, making him whine at the loss, hole left gaping and leaking, he couldn’t help but reach behind to collect some of the substance that gushed out, fingers covered in white lead straight to his own mouth. 

The alpha tasted so good in his current fucked out state, he didn’t want this feeling to end anytime soon. 

As if reading his mind the alpha picked him up with little to no trouble at all, bouncing him up by his thighs to adjust his position before pinning him to the nearest wall and pushing back inside, after all he wasn’t finished and neither was the smaller of the two, with his cock coming back to life at the mere display of strength. 

Kakashi bit his lip mercilessly as that thick cock pressed into his overstimulated prostate once again, making him twitch in the others arms, desperately trying to ground himself as the alpha picked up his pace from before. 

He was relentless in getting off as many times as it took for him to calm down his rut, the pheromones dancing in the air around them were suffocating, and the longer Kakashi got pounded the more he wanted to be a good boy for this man pinning him to the wall with every other thrust he gave. 

By the time the alpha reached his third orgasm, which honestly didn’t take long after the first one, Kakashi was already twitching all over and barely even conscious, he might have blacked out for a second but it obviously wasn’t something the feral liked and made sure to thrust even harder, waking him up in seconds.

He loved every second of it, the only thing the omega wasn’t happy about was that the cum he was being filled with was leaking out due to the position he was in. He would pout about it but instead he was busy with sinking his own teeth into the alpha’s flesh, little, sharp fangs jabbing in as he did his best to concentrate on leaving a mark as the alpha milked another orgasm out of his body. 

Kakashi could feel the knot of the other trying to rip him apart but there was nothing he could do as it grew; other than taking it and grunting under his laboured breath. He felt it growing bigger with every harsh thrust the taller gave, his own orgasm trashing through him as the alpha’s movements became more and more strained, limited until a deep and final groan left his lips, spilling his final load inside Kakashi. 

And just like that he was filled with a strangers knot, gasping and shaking as the man filled him with cum, desperately trying to calm himself down after everything that happened and this time being given the chance to do so properly, with the alpha just as spent as he was himself. 

Kakashi opened his eyes as lips connected with his neck again, much more sloppily and not anywhere as vigorously as before but it was pleasant and it helped calm the omega down. 

The knot inside of him was still there and they would be locked in place for quite some time, he was able to collect some of the braincells he lost as the alpha purred contently, taking his sweet time just basking in the mix of all of the sweet scents surrounding them. 

Maybe he was in the moment, maybe intoxicated with the strong and dominant pheromones the alpha was emitting, but he leaned his head back slightly, exposing his scent glad to the man still holding him up. 

The man looked at him from under his lashes again, teeth grazing over the spot presented to him. There was something familiar about his face that reminded Kakashi of someone yet just like before he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. 

There were stains of blood covering the guys tanned skin, especially on the part of his face with scars, yet he managed to look so calm in this moment, just like when Kakashi first entered the room. And then he remembered how the alpha seemed to recognise him too, saying his name. The Omega was too freaked out to concentrate on his gut feeling before, still dazed even at this moment, eyes droopy and ready to shut, but he did his best to concentrate. 

He felt a lick to that specific spot the man has been studying for a moment now. His scent was hard to work with for feral alpha’s have a specific scent to them, but there was something.. but it couldn’t be. 

And just when it hit him, he felt the others teeth sink into his scent glad, going in deep, he held onto the alpha tightly and grimaced at the pain surging through him, but somehow it was still extremely pleasant and made his inner wolf scream with satisfaction. It was so intense that before he knew he blacked out for a second time. 

—————————————————

Kakashi wasn’t sure how long it took for him to wake up, blinking eyes opening repetitively, lids heavy from exhaustion so he opted to keep them closed instead, even if for a second as he rubbed his face on whatever it was that he was resting against. 

It was hard but soft at the same time under his cheek, and he sighed contently at the scent, before remembering what situation he was in exactly. 

Memories came crashing back on him as he pushed his tiredness away and jolted awake, leaning back from the alpha’s chest and looking at the face of the man that just mated with him. 

And the man that was also- 

They locked eyes and he was surprised to see that the red of the man’s onyx orbs was gone and he looked even more familiar now than before, so familiar in fact that Kakashi lost his tongue as they stared at each other. 

He felt a lump in his throat, searching for the right words but at the end opted to just be straight forward about this, and try a conversation, not sure if the man he was currently straddling was better now, not really knowing how this whole feral thing worked. 

“Obito..?” He finally uttered out after a long moment, a question hanging in the air as he braced himself for the answer. 

Could it be possible that his friend was right here, so close to him and most importantly, alive after all this time? He was considered dead for 7 years now, ever since he came out as a Alpha and Orochimaru got permission to conduct a few “harmless” experiments on him due to Obito’s special blood line. His friend was born into a family of omega’s, and due to that everyone wanted to know how he could possibly turn out different than his whole family tree. But something went wrong and his friend was pronounced as dead even though they never got his body back. Of course now that Orochimaru got exposed on all of his mischief, it was clear that his friends death wasn’t a simple “oops something didn’t go right”. 

Still, he watched as the alpha in front of him bit his lip nervously. He was clinging to hope, it couldn’t be that all of his senses and gut feeling deceived him this strongly. 

“Yeah” The answer finally left the alpha’s mouth and a small smile pulled on his lips as Kakashi’s dark orbs watered just slightly, instantly upon hearing the confirmation, breath stuck in his throat as he processed it.

It took him a long moment, he could feel Obitos hand flinch on the omega’s thighs nervously because of the awkward silence but before he could open his mouth to speak again, Kakashi was already pouncing on him, arms wrapping around the others broad shoulders and face nuzzling into his neck. 

He couldn’t think straight as he spit a string of questions, babbling out everything that came to mind as he squeezed the living hell out of his childhood friend. 

A bunch of “I missed you’s” and “I can’t believe this” later and he was able to lean away just slightly to look at his friends face with a beaming smile and tears in his eyes, but surprisingly the alpha didn’t look anywhere near as happy as he himself did. 

He felt his smile waver a bit, raising a brow uncertainly. He would imagine the feeling of happiness would be mutual in a moment like this, after so many years so why wasn’t it? “You recognise me don’t you?” He asked, feeling his chest tighten with the possibility that the Obito in front of him didn’t even remember who he was, and that only his inner wolf recognised him before. 

“I do but” Obito started and looked away from his face to the side, the scars adoring his face coming into view as he averted his gaze from Kakashi’s worried orbs. 

He realised then that their situation wasn’t ideal and even though Obito was alive, he still went through a lot that the omega didn’t know about. The happiness was still there but the realisation left him just as sad as he watched his friend clearly distressed and uncomfortable? In his presence. He wasn’t the one hurt yet the way his friend acted right now pained him deeply. 

He raised his hand, uncertain about the act at first but eventually decided to fuck it and rested his palm on the others scared cheek. The alpha flinched at the touch just slightly but other than that, didn’t even look his way. 

Kakashi bit his lip as he stroked gently with his thumb, it was nearly surreal how he was touching someone he thought he lost so long ago and who was supposed to be dead. “It’s okay, I’m here now.” He muttered, trying to ease some of the others nerves, smiling as the other looked at him for a short moment with the corner of his eye. “I’m so happy you’re alive, we were told you died.” He explained, not sure what story the other heard over the years. 

“I know.” Obito said after a short moment in which Kakashi continued to stroke his cheek. “I was told.” 

“You were?” Kakashi asked slightly surprised but not showing it in his tone, he didn’t want to overwhelm the alpha with his emotions again. But they were locked together right now and what’s a better time for a conversation than while not able to do anything else but speak. “Do you.. can you tell me about it?” 

He didn’t know if he was entitled to this kind of information, but he wanted to know and he wanted to help and understand if only the other was willing to tell him. 

Obito looked apprehensive for a second before finally looking straight back at him, his hand coming to envelop the omega’s own and moving it away from his face to instead hold it in his palm, surprisingly not pushing him away. 

“That’s not important right now, how do you expect to get out of here?” Obito asked instead, brushing the whole topic off and okay maybe this wasn’t the ideal moment for a life story. “They will take you away eventually.”

Kakashi bit his lip at the last sentence, he forgot about the fact that Hidan might be back to get him any time he decides to, the overwhelming situation he was in made him forget about that. And about Tenzo being somewhere around as well. 

“You need a plan, you can’t stay here.” The alpha continued, trying to make Kakashi aware of the weight of their situation and fuck, why did it have to be so complicated, he cant even be happy about reuniting with his friend in peace. 

And then he realised that even if he manages to get out, even if he finds Tenzo on his way out, how is he supposed to get Obito out too, with so much enemy around and in his weakened state on top of everything. 

“But, but what about you?” He asked, squeezing the bigger hand in his hold. He really, really didn’t want to let go now that he had it in his grasp. “I can’t just leave you here.” 

“How else do you expect to get out?” The alpha raised his voice suddenly and Kakashi froze at the bluntness, the weight of the others words crashing on him. The alpha was frowning at him, a quiet growl following his question yet he was waiting for a suggestion, one that Kakashi couldn’t offer him because he didn’t know. 

“They will send reinforcements after us, I know they will.” He finally said, trying to sound as convincing as possible because the alpha sounded way too negative, or realistic, Kakashi might be trying to convince himself more than anything, he really didn’t want to leave without Obito. 

“What if they send it too late and something happens to you?” Obito fought back, expression dark and serious. “They only keep alpha’s and betas here, I’ve been everywhere around the building and there’s not one omega besides the main four, they will dispose of you.” 

Kakashi breathed out at the threat, knowing it was coming from a place of concern, he could see it on the man’s face, but still, he wasn’t willing to leave on his own.

He let his gaze fall to their hands, not sure what to do, or even if he could escape this place on his own in the first place. 

A noise of distress left the alpha’s mouth suddenly, making him raise his eyes back to watch as Obito’s head rolled back to bang against the cold hard wall he was resting his back on. He looked even more uncomfortable than a few seconds ago, skin still glittering with sweat.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi asked with concern, stroking his thumb over the alpha’s hand. 

“I’m still, ugh.” He looked anywhere but at the omega as he spoke, brows creasing as he squinted uncomfortably under the omega on his lap, and Kakashi felt exactly what he meant, making his cheeks tint with a faint blush as the alpha’s hard cock reminded the omega of its presence underneath him. 

“Your rut.” He babbled out, slightly embarrassed even though they went at it not that long ago. 

“I’m sorry.” The alpha said sincerely, he looked restless now that Kakashi paid more attention to it, and the scent of arousal was still filling the small room. “I forced myself on you, I’m sorry you were forced to do this.” He gestured at the mating mark he left on Kakashi’s neck, which was also probably the reason why the alpha snapped out of his feral frenzy in the first place. 

“It’s not your fault.” He said sternly, this time it was his turn to frown at the alpha to show him just how serious he was about this. None of this was Obito’s fault, and if mating was the only way to help him, he would’ve done it again, gladly, even if he was in his right mind at the time. 

Still, Obito’s undying need at the moment was a serious issue, if Kakashi wanted any chance to escape and help his friends out he needed to regain his strength as soon as possible, considering it wasn’t certain how much more time he was given before someone comes to get him. Yet it was clear how hard the alpha was trying to restrain himself, as if the task was harder and harder with every passing moment. He was already feeling much better than before, but if he allows himself to get lost in the scent the alpha was emitting again, he’s gonna be in trouble. 

As if on cue the door opened with a loud dull bang against the wall, the mates both staring at the intruder as they snapped their attention in the direction. Obito arms reflectively went to wrap around the omega’s form but before he could reach him, long chains appeared from the wall behind him, doing quick work of wrapping around his thick arms, holding him back. 

Kakashi felt a pang of anger at the way the alpha was treated. Clearly Obito wasn’t happy about it either as he growled darkly at the figure in the door frame, not making an attempt to get out of the bonds but his eyes turned scarlet again from sheer anger. 

“Don’t you look dangerous, man, that’s hot.” Deidara hummed out in delight as he looked at the alpha, raising a brow after a second of staring at them. “Well well it looks like you were actually useful for something.” 

“Go fuck yourself.” Kakashi hissed out himself, irritated with the way this guy thought he could say whatever he wants with no consequences. He received a laugh in response which only irked him more. 

“Stop, you’re nearly as cute as my favourite pet over there.” He nodded in the direction of Obito whom was still straddled by a very irritated Kakashi, more so now that the degrading name came out of Deidara’s mouth. 

“I don’t even remember fucking you.” Obito barked out before Kakashi could say anything. 

“What you remember and don’t remember doesn’t matter.” Deidara only shrugged with a smug smile adoring his face. “But we both know that’s not true.” 

Obito huffed and averted his gaze from the door, and Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealously bubbling up inside him, Deidara was talking about his best friend and his mate after all, the most important person in his life, and he was reducing him to nothing more than a mere sex object. 

Kakashi didn’t know omega’s could even be this cruel. 

“Get up and put your pants on.” The blonde finally instructed, making Kakashi’s attention snap back to the alpha beneath him, he didn’t want to leave, not when he couldn’t even imagine the things happening in this sick place. 

Neither did he answer or got up making the blondes brow twitch. 

“Get up and put your damn pants on.” He tried again, patience clearly running thin as he watched the two new mates in growing annoyance. “To be honest i’m surprised you’re still alive, but that doesn’t matter, move your ass or you’re going at it with a different dick and maybe that one will do the job right.” 

The threat seemed to affect Obito more than Kakashi himself as the alpha stiffened underneath him, gaze snapping to Kakashi now as he watched with pleading eyes, nearly silently begging him to move his ass and follow the instruction. 

“Go, I can’t help you.” Obito explained in frustration because as much as he wanted to he just wasn’t able to help, if he was he would’ve been out of here a long time ago. 

Kakashi bit his lip, not going to give Deidara the satisfaction of seeing them say their goodbyes and leaving the man’s lap without one, after all he already made up his mind. If he was to leave alone he will be back to get his friends in no time. And the piece of shit that the blonde is, will regret this, he will make sure he does. 

He could feel Obitos eyes burning holes in his back as he dressed himself. This was one of the most difficult things he had to do in his life, leave someone so dear to him like this, but he convinced himself that he’s going to be back and tried to fight the depressing thoughts. 

“Alright, now step out.”


	2. IDK PT TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW they are both 19 in this story, I don’t think I specified that anywhere. 
> 
> If y’all’s haven’t noticed I’m bad at chapter titles.   
> I decided to update the second chapter right after the first because as the tags say this was supposed to be a oneshot but it got waaaay too long so I split it. I finished the second part quite soon.   
> I hope it’s a nice read.

Obito was once again left alone in the dark room, simply existing in deep silence without any real purpose. The only light penetrating the interior coming from a miniature, bared up window right under the ceiling but it wasn’t doing much to illuminate the tight space. 

Slumping down the wall in defeat, Obito raised his palm to look at it, the touch of his childhood friend a distant memory now as nearly two days passed since it was held by the silver haired omega. 

Did all that really happen? for all he knows his mind could be playing tricks on him, after all it wouldn’t be the first time he had a dream of the sort, most of them infiltrating his mind back in the days when he was first taken away, stopping after a few years in this hell hole. But the possibility that they came back was more than him actually seeing the omega. He didn’t really know what to believe at this point, and the more he thought about it the more he convinced himself that it wasn’t even real. And even thought the best option would be to stop thinking all together, there was nothing else in here that he could do besides getting lost in thought.

Yet even with his own mind playing tricks on him, he couldn’t shake the feeling of Kakashi’s skin against his lips, the memory of the man’s moans, or the way he touched his face that one time. It was like if he tried hard enough he could still remember how the others skin felt against his. 

At the same time convincing himself that the whole thing did indeed occur would leave him restless, as he thought of the many things that could’ve happened to his friend after he disappeared behind the doors. 

Obito knows exactly how this place operates and the images of any of it happening to Kakashi of all people makes him wanna pull out his own hair, letting the palms of his hands rub against his eyes instead, pressing hard enough to cause colourful sparkles to appear behind his closed eyelids. As pathetic as it sounds doing that was one of his favourite hobbies. 

His palm grazed against the scars on his face as he moved his fingers down his cheek, feeling the slight bumps under the pads, letting his nails catch on them as he was once again reminded of Kakashi’s touch on his skin. 

He knew full well that he was the one who caused these mark, it was something he did mindlessly, nearly as a reflex that he didn’t register, but he never scratched hard enough to actually cause wounds like this. It wasn’t hard to figure that he probably did what while in his feral state. To be honest he didn’t remember much from that period of time, it was like the recent year was a blur in his mind, only particular things coming to mind. 

Somehow he couldn’t help but wish that that state would come back, it was a relief not to be in control or register half of the things happening, it was nearly like he was already dead. He didn’t want to think this way but it was also as if the things he was doing wasn’t really him, and he couldn’t blame himself for them like he does about things that he did have control over. 

Well “control” wasn’t something he had in this place but still. 

He flinched and pried his eyes open as the door to his cell swinged open, seeing no other than Deidara standing there with a long chain hanging on his open hand. The end adored by a wide heavy black collar that he knew way too well. 

He blinked with a neutral expression, seeing Kakuzu step into the room and already knew what was about to come as he lifted himself up from his sitting position, this whole getting up thing was a drag. 

As soon as he was upright Deidara threw a piece of fabric his way, Obito catching it as it fell right into his hand. It was a black t-shirt, and he put it on without having to be told to it. 

Kakuzu’s tentacles extended to wrap tightly around his arms and torso, keeping the alpha in place. It was a normal procedure because back in the days Obito would be much less cooperative to just get up and go with them. He would still rather not, but knows full well that putting up a fight with them won’t get him anywhere, instead they would just be pissed at him and drag things out later on, make him do even more stuff he doesn’t like to do. 

As Deidara moved over to him and put the heavy collar on his neck, Obito’s mind involuntary flooded with memories of the first time this thing was on him. 

It was a situation he will never forget, back when he was about 15 years old (or something like that because honestly he has barely any way to check on the date here) they brought him to the main hall and hooked the end of his long chain to one of the tall walls. He was confused, until then everything happened solely in the “safety” of his cell with either Deidara or Hidan with Kakuzu watching from the corner. But that time in the hall, all three of them stood surrounding him yet no one made a move to step over to him, he was confused, that is until Kakuzu dragged out an omega female from the darkness of the space, around his age or even younger. 

It wasn’t hard to figure out what exactly was about to happen when the girl was pushed to land right in front of the alpha, hands cuffed behind her back. She reeked with the scent of a full bloomed heat, yet didn’t look like she was going through one. They informed him that she was one of their test subjects, that they were trying to take away all the nasty effects of a cycle without taking away the pheromones themselves, clearly it worked. 

Obito scrunched his nose at the powerful odour, way too familiar to him at this point, averting his gaze from the girl who was looking up at him with frightened uncertain eyes. He didn’t want to see that face, it was too cruel considering he couldn’t do anything to help her out when it was so clear in her mere gaze that she still had it in herself to be hopeful. 

“The experiments are successful as you can see.” Deidara said at the time with unhidden enthusiasm and something very familiar to obito in his voice, excitement, and excited Deidara always has something to do with being horny, a wicked plot probably already dancing in his mind with the need to escape and pour itself all over Obito’s being. 

“Are you waiting for applause.” He scoffed, sending Deidara an unbothered look, he knew better than to show any emotion by that point. 

The way Deidara’s brow twitched at the remark was extremely satisfying. 

“In fact.” The blonde composed himself my coughing into his palm. “I’m waiting for you to fuck her.” 

And from then the orders were clear, he would either fuck the girl or they would kill her, simple as that. Of course, seeing the omega scream and try to get away from the four of them, he refused, panicking himself. He remembers his breath picking up its pace as the girl scurried away from him and Kakuzu simply wrapped his gross tentacles around her form and brought her back, even closer this time so that Obito could have easy access from where he was cuffed to the wall by his neck. 

She begged him not to do anything to her, not to hard her and he refused again, thinking that maybe if he stands his ground they would leave her alone, of course they haven’t and Kakuzu made it his mission to show him that they weren’t playing by wrapping a few of his tentacles around the female’s neck. Obito stared with wide eyes as she fought for her breath, the pervy prick would’ve really killed her if Obito didn’t interfere and tell him to stop. 

He agreed to do it eventually, doing his best to shut himself out from the situation at hand. He hated it with his whole being, they purposely brought omega’s in heat so that he would get aroused against his will. And ever since that time this type of thing was a constant, especially when he misbehaved. 

It wasn’t always the same scenario, no, they would bring all kinds of people over, mates, making the alpha watch, sometimes they would even beg Obito to just do it, so that his omega would be spared. Most of the time it was just Kakuzu watching the whole thing, he would get off to it in the background by stroking his nasty dick. 

Eventually it didn’t matter if the poor offerings knew that it wasn’t actually Obito’s decision to do what he was doing. He didn’t care himself, the weight of it all was already too heavy on his shoulders and even if he knew that it was happening against his will, it was still his doing, he was hurting all these people one by one, whoever faced him left scarred by his hand. 

He tried whatever he could to stop this whole thing, the most desperate attempt was his refusal to eat, he would let food pile up in his cell even as his stomach twisted on itself, eating just wasn’t worth it. He didn’t have a purpose and the only purpose given to him was hurting other people and being Hidans and Deidaras personal dildo. After 9 years of experiments and abuse he just didn’t have enough will power to continue. 

But as with everything else, he didn’t have a choice to decide that he’s going to stop eating. At first it was working, he even stopped drinking to top everything of. He felt weaker and weaker as time passed and Deidara wasn’t having it, forcing him to swallow food pills instead at least once a day. 

\- -   
He shook these thoughts off, well at least tried to, whenever this thing was back on his neck his mind just flooded with memories, he could only guess that he was about to go and make some new ones. 

Both Deidara and Kakuzu tagged behind him as he walked out of his cell, only to be greeted by Hidan in the hall, the man standing with his gear on resting lazily on his shoulder as if he was ready for a fight. 

It confused him slightly, they never carried weapons around, it wasn’t necessary. 

Surprisingly the omega just joined the two behind him, and it was only adding to his confusion how the loudest of the three was staying silent. 

“What about the rest?” The grey haired finally questioned. 

“We already moved the most interesting ones out, this is the last one.” 

It wasn’t new how they spoke about him like some object so he paid no mind to it, instead trying to figure what exactly was going on. 

“This is such a bother, why are we even moving?” Hidan continued, Obito could tell the grimace on his face without having to look back to check.

“Because, if you haven’t figured, we’ve been exposed.” Deidara said in annoyance at all the questions his comrade had. “They might be back here anytime and we already took two days to arrange everything.” 

Obito kept his gaze glued to the ground as he listened to their conversation, not missing how they weren’t walking in the usual direction of the main room. 

So this was it, the story was repeating itself again. It was always this way, a small inconvenience and he would be moved out of the building through under ground tunnels, then when the situation calmed down he would be brought back here locked in the same cell. This time however he could guess that they were abandoning the building for good, not like he cared because no matter of the place, his situation would be the same each time. 

He didn’t feel anything as he imagined Kakashi arriving only to find his cell empty, it’s not like he had any hope to be rescued in the first place, he couldn’t even imagine himself leaving this place. Still, he felt relieved at the thought that his mate managed to get away unharmed and was now back home, he was waiting to hear that ever since they parted. Well, he did whenever he allowed himself to think that the situation did take place for real. 

They left the cell area and as soon as they did, all of them stopped in their tracks, seeing the red lights going off, and the alarm ringing loudly enough for Obito to wince, he wasn’t used to noise yet alone this piercing roar. 

The reason they didn’t hear anything before was that the cell area was sound proof. 

His gaze fell on the red flickering light right above them, and he felt a tug on the chain Deidara has wrapped around his wrist. 

“Fuck they are already here.” The blonde cried out, uncertainty evident in his tone. 

Obito listened sharply to their surroundings and he could hear fast paced steps already approaching them, or at least somewhere close. 

He turned around to face the shaken trio, wanting to see their faces as they freaked out and try to figure what they were planing to do next. 

“We have to hurry.” Kakuzu finally came to the conclusion, too smart to waste any time in a situation like this, already turning around and speeding in the direction they were supposed to follow, he passed by Obito, Deidara and Hidan following suit. 

But Obito didn’t bulge from his spot at the tug Deidara caused as he tried to run, the blonde was stopped in his tracks and nearly fell back as the chain he was holding clattered in his grip. 

“We are leaving.” He hissed at the alpha who just stood there, one hand holding onto his end of the chain so that Deidara couldn’t tug him even slightly, which the blonde attempted, a few times in fact before letting out a short scream of frustration as Obito stood his ground and effortlessly kept himself from moving even an inch. 

“Hidan!” He urged the other omega to come back which he was about to do but the rush of steps was getting closer to them and Kakuzu stopped him from going back and lending a helpful hand to the struggling one of the group. Hidan groaned as Kakuzu’s tentacles pulled him back, turning back to glare at his partner. 

“Let me go you fuckface.” He scolded but Kakuzu shook his head. 

“We don’t have time, leave him behind.”

Both of the omega’s protested in unite “BUT” They really sounded like two whiny brats and neither Obito or Kakuzu wanted to deal with that. 

“You two stop playing.” Kakuzu groaned in his alpha way before wrapping his tentacles around Deidaras form too and as he scurried off, the chain fell out of the blondes hand, falling to the ground with a sharp sound. 

Obito’s eyes widened as he watched the three disappear in the distance, he was still standing there without moving an inch, his eyes then fell on the end of the chain that... wasn’t being held by anyone, trying to register that he was just abandoned by the three people he wanted to get rid of all this time but couldn’t even let himself hope that this day would come. At the same time, it was also the three people he spent the last 9 years of his life with, he practically grew up with Deidara who was the same age as him. 

It was a weird feeling and situation that he couldn’t take in right now, right after it happened, instead he picked up the long chain so that it wouldn’t trail behind him, letting it wrap around his own palm. 

He could feel steady foot steps approaching from behind, and he still didn’t move to turn back and face whoever was coming, shivers running down his back at the realisation of how many people were about to approach him. 

It only took a few moments before a masked man pushed him against the nearest wall, he bit his lip at the impact, having braced himself for this before it even came, still his eyes shined red as the man pressed his arm into the alpha’s neck.

He could tell that it was a beta in front of him, a few other masked anbu ran straight past them, some stopped right next to them, ready for resistance, and more of them were still coming, spreading around the building. 

“Name” The man ordered as he pressed his arm into his throat, nothing that Obito wasn’t already used to so he didn’t even flinch at the strangling act. 

“Obito Uchiha.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

Obito closed his lips right before he got to utter out an answer, not knowing what exactly he should answer, he was just existing, nothing more nothing less. 

So he didn’t give an answer, and the man pressed on him tighter but before Obito could feel any real bothersome discomfort, he saw the face of a man he never forgot. 

His sensei. 

“Let go, he’s coming with me.” 

————————————————

Kakashi rests his open hand on the cold glass that lets him peek into the room Obito is locked in, the man himself sitting on the bed comfortably, arms crossed behind his head and body propped on a pillow against the head board of the bed. Looking at the ceiling absently with that tired expression of his. In this neutral yet bright, white lighting, it was even more visible how drained the alpha is, circles dark under his eyes as he blinked slowly, obviously lost in thought. 

He couldn’t see Kakashi from the inside as the omega watched him with a pained gaze. A few days has already passed since the alpha was brought back home, Kakashi saw him on the first day but the alpha was in some type of daze, clearly distressed after the whole ordeal. 

Kakashi was finally allowed to come see him, that is, if he does decide to go inside the room Obito was currently locked in. They didn’t want to bring him back home only to lock him up again, but it was for the alpha’s own safety as he was clearly not adjusted, and also they wanted to get rid of everything in his system before they take further action. 

5 days and he was finally clean of everything he’s been feed, it was only a few days but for Kakashi they stretched to no end. He was giddy with the need to come see the person he kept in his heart for so long, ever since he found him, all that was on his mind was him. After all, they were also mates now.

Kakashi took a breath and moved to the door, grabbing the handle and taking a moment to compose himself before he pushed past the door.

He felt Obitos gaze in an instant, curious eyes following as he stepped into the white room. 

Approaching slowly, he let his own eyes linger on the man’s face, feet carrying him to sit a few inches from the other on the bed. Obito didn’t have any objections as he did so, but he took the approach of moving slowly around the alpha not to cause him any stress. 

Silence feel upon the room as Obito shifted onto his side, facing Kakashi who was still looking at him with worry in his eyes, couldn’t help but get reminded of how handsome his friend grew up to be. 

He flushed faintly as that thought carried him to the memory of Obito fucking him that day, he would’ve said how it was probably the best fuck he had in his entire life but figured that sex wasn’t a comfortable topic for the other, especially since Minato told him all that Obito informed him about, telling him what he went through. 

His stomach twisted as he recalled reading the report, insides bubbling with anger at the thought that he could’ve helped sooner, yet didn’t, believing in Orochimaru’s lie and not doubting it one bit, instead he was pitying himself because his friend has passed, he was clearly a good for nothing friend to Obito. 

“You don’t look too happy this time.” The alpha finally spoke. Kakashi haven’t realised he kept staring at the other as he got lost in his own thoughts. 

He reached to scratch at the back on his neck with a stiff, forced laugh, cursing himself when it didn’t come out as natural as intended. 

“That’s not any better.” The alpha added, it would’ve came out jokingly if not for the constant emotionless expression adoring his face. The only time Kakashi saw the man smile was after he recognised him it that room. 

“I just can’t shake the thought that I could’ve had you here with me sooner.” A sigh left his lips as he spoke sincerely, eyes falling to his own lap, not used to being this open but it was different with Obito, the alpha deserved his sincerity, more so, he even needed it right now. 

Kakashi felt two fingers under his chin, tilting his face back up with a gentle touch, and when he obediently followed with his gaze, Obito had a small smile stretching his lips, and it left Kakashi slightly choked up behind his mask. 

He didn’t see it coming. 

“Even with my scars?” Obito chuckled as he referred to the specific scars on his face, and if Kakashi were to be for real, he could even claim that the scars were making Obito look even more attractive. He will have to mention it one day, when Obito comes to terms with them as well. 

He couldn’t believe that even after all the man went through, he could still lay there and smile about it, just to make Kakashi more comfortable. 

“I think they look good on you.” He said, it came out even softer than intended but Obito was still holding his face up with the light touch of his two fingers, and how is he supposed to keep his composure in this kinda situation. “Really good.” 

Obito puffed a breath of air in amusement, Kakashi nearly missed the sound as Obito moved his hand back, the small touch lingering on the omega’s skin for a few short moments. “Of course you would say that” A simple reply as Obito shifted back to his original position with his gaze back on the ceiling, Kakashi didn’t get what it was that was so interesting for him to look at there but he wasn’t going to question it. 

“I heard you’re not eating.” Kakashi finally brought up, fingers playing with the fabric of his own pants, he didn’t want to make Obito uncomfortable in his presence but he couldn’t just ignore the matter, it’s been 5 days. 

“Force of habit.” Obito simply answered and Kakashi waited for more but clearly that was the end on the matter from Obito’s side. 

Obviously Kakashi wouldn’t just leave it like that.

“You have to eat.” He pressed, calmly. 

Obito glanced at him with the corner of his eye, before going back to staring at the ceiling. 

“Obito.” He pressed, frustration was slowly coming to surface and showing in his tone. 

“Kakashi.” Obito copied and it made the omega hiss out in frustration. How was he supposed to deal with this. In Anbu he would usually lecture some sense into his subordinates, with Obito he left he couldn’t allow himself to be too bossy. 

Kakashi leaned closer to the bed, if Obito wasn’t going to look at him he’s gonna look at Obito, after all this wasn’t a conversation they could just leave for later. 

With the plan in mind, he rested his elbows near Obito’s head and leaned in over him, so that all the alpha could see was Kakashi’s determined gaze, silver hair falling into his eyes. “You know I’m not going to let it go.”

Obito let out a sigh, he definitely did know, remembers just how stubborn Kakashi could be if he wanted to, and if he doesn’t well, he will be reminded right now.

“I know, that’s why I’m not trying to argue.” He said as if it’s obvious, as if it’s thats simple.

“Ignoring me isn’t an option either.” The omega nearly whined out, but before he could start complaining, without putting any thought into what he was about to say (something he was advised not to do) Obito cut him off with a stern “I don’t deserve it.” Making Kakashi’s lips seal shut at the ridiculous claim that just left the others mouth. 

Wide eyes studied Obito’s uneasy expression, trying to look for any hint that what he said could’ve been an attempt at a joke again, a poor one for sure, but as he watched, he didn’t find anything that would indicate the alpha wasn’t for real. Instead, he looked serious, nibbling on his lip with a sharp fang a little too hard for Kakashi’s liking so he moved his hand, using one finger to slide the lip from under the piercing tooth before it could do any damage to Obito’s handsome face. 

“You can’t be serious.” The omega shook his head, knowing that the other was indeed serious but he was left speechless after hearing such a claim leave his alpha’s mouth.

His... that’s right, Obito was his alpha now and Kakashi knows more than anyone that the man he’s staring at deserves the world and more after what he went through. 

“Kakashi you wouldn’t get it.” Obito said, staring right back at him as if being determined was going to make the omega agree and go along with such degrading thoughts. 

That’s right Obito was simply degrading himself, he really didn’t believe he deserves to be out of that sick place. He could only imagine what kind of brainwashing made him despise himself so much and he wanted to rip apart whoever it was, along with the people who forced Obito do to all those horrible things both to himself and to others, knowing full well that his Obito wasn’t the kind of person who would even consider harming another human being, especially a defenceless omega, so it wasn’t that shocking he was blaming himself now. 

Kakashi felt another wave of determination as he did his best to understand what the alpha was thinking, in order to help he needed to listen and understand. 

He reached to place his hand under Obitos chin and pushed up to close his lips sternly as if to show him he was speaking nonsense, a small frown in between his silver brows. “Shut up, haven’t I already told you that I’m here now? I won’t let you do this to yourself.” 

The alpha kept his eyes locked on Kakashi’s face as he spoke, expression unreadable whatsoever but that wasn’t going to make the omega stop. 

„If you dont eat then I wont be eating either.” He finally decided, nodding his head to his own words so that Obito could see that he was going to stick to it, that it was a serious decision. 

“Kakashi you can’t-“ 

“We are mates now.” Kakashi stopped him sternly, eyes burning holes into Obito’s being. He knew he was not supposed to raise his voice or boss the other around, but he hopes that the dark haired understands that he’s only doing it out of concern. 

As Obito stayed silent for a long moment, Kakashi’s expression softened, fingers petting the man’s jaw tenderly and softly, he couldn’t bring himself to be mad or even pissed off at him for longer than a few moments. “I already let you die once and I don’t want that to happen a second time.” He continued, wanting Obito to just get his point already, or at least try to understand it from his point of view. “You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you, and none of it is your fault, I’m sure anyone would understand.” 

Obito was still silent but his determined expression softened as he listed to Kakashi’s words. “I need you to understand that too.” He finished, eyes skimming over the others features as if not to miss anything that he could study about his expression. Although it was obvious Obito was even better at hiding his emotions than keeping silent and letting everything bottle up within him, and that was already something he did an amazing job with too. 

A verbal reply never came, what came though was Obito’s hand on the back of his head, long fingers carding through silver locks for a brief moment before a firmer push guided him down till their lips connected in a soft kiss, it wasn’t anything desperate, instead it made little butterflies swim in his tummy as he left Obito’s lips curl into a shy smile against his own. 

The angle was all wrong with Kakashi sitting by the side of the bed, but it was enough for them to taste each other in a brief, sweet little kiss that ;as they disconnected and Kakashi leaned back; left a dust of pink on his cheeks. 

And here he was thinking that this kind of thing was out of question for the near future. 

“A-are you trying to distract me again.” Kakashi frowned, slightly embarrassed as he straighten up, ready to start another lecture in case this was really just Obito trying to avoid the conversation but the alpha beat him to it as he let out a soft chuckle and shook his head just slightly, enough for Kakashi to notice it. 

“I see you never grew out of your bossy phase.” The taller said in amusement, the flush on Kakashi’s cheeks only spreading further as Obito brought up behaviour from his childhood, he could argue the claim but in a sense he was very much right. 

Ten year old Obito used to compare him to his bossy grandma, claiming that if he had a mother Kakashi would sound just like her which was funny because well, he didn’t have a mom so it didn’t make any sense. He smiled at the memory of the alpha being a total dork as a child, reminded of how he himself would always get offended, too much pride to admit anything Obito said was right even if it was, even if in reality he always saw the other as cute and extremely funny especially when he would trip on mere air as they played together. 

The mention of their past somehow lightened up the atmosphere in the room, the whole thing did actually. Kakashi didn’t feel like he was walking on thin ice anymore as he did upon first entering the room, not know how to act around the alpha. 

“And I see you’re still trying to be a smart ass.” He huffed, trying to sound serious but the alpha could read him too well, smiling at him with eyes full of fascination. 

It was clear Obito missed Kakashi just as much as he missed him, it was making him all warm inside. 

Honestly when he first found him, Kakashi had wondered if it was even a possibility to fix the other at this point, but not once did he consider passing on the opportunity to do so, and as he looked at the alpha now he knew that as long as they are both willing, they can work out a lot of things together.


End file.
